Archangel's Secret
by Dysthymia
Summary: Hawke is sent on a mission with Marella and he just knows that Archangel's been holding something back. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Stringfellow Hawke looked at Archangel, otherwise known as Michael Coldsmith Briggs III. "Are you asking me to go into Russia because you need me to or because the Firm needs me to?"

"It's complicated Hawke, but it is important to the Firm. The KGB kidnapped a psychic who has been in my personal custody for a long time. They might be trying to use her abilities to find out the Firm's secrets. The thing is, they don't know how to tap into her power. The Firm doesn't either. _Neither do I_. Only she knows how to use them. When you find her, _don't_ say anything about the Firm to her. She doesn't know about the Firm. She thinks I work at a bank. Or at least for right now she does."

"You want me to get a psychic? If they can't force her into using her powers, what's the point.?"

"They could _kill_ her. No one wants that. I want her found before the Firm finds out she's missing."

"Why?"

"If the Firm finds out," Marella began, "they'll send in the Zebra Squad. They'll invoke a fear in her so strong that the Firm will wish they'd left it alone."

"What, she'll light them on fire?" Hawke asked, joking.

"When she's done, they'll wish she had." Michael said seriously. "Please Hawke, go and get her. She'll sense that you're not going to hurt her. She'll also recognize you. She did attend some parties the Firm required you to attend when you were working with us."

"I was only required to go to make the Firm look good."

"Hawke, _please_. You need to get her out."

"I suppose you expect to come along?"

"Does that mean you're going?"

"Yeah…You want Dom or Cate to come?"

"No, actually, I'd like you to take Marella."

"You want me to take Marella?"

"I know you haven't let Marella even get inside Airwolf, but if there is a problem, Marella will be able to calm her. She knows Marella."

Hawke was holding the folder Marella had handed him earlier. "She doesn't go by a code?"

"No, if she did, she'd…Well, she wouldn't put up with it. The only nickname she's ever put up with is Pixie. If you want you can try calling her that."

"I'll stick with her name."

"Willa would prefer that," Marella said. "Michael and myself are the only ones who can get away with calling her that."

"You're calling him Michael now?"

"Archangel," she corrected herself.

"Bring both of them back, Hawke." Michael said after a moment.

"Both?" Hawke asked.

"Her mother is in Russia. She's been spying for the FIRM. She may have been compromised. "You'll have to bring her back too."

"If you would just read the dossier you would already6 know this," Marella said exasperatedly.

"How can I read it when you've been talking the whole time?"

"You'd prefer we didn't brief you?"

Hawke opened the dossier folder. He took out a couple of pictures. "She looks just like her mother."

Archangel nodded his head. "They come from a very long line of psychics. At first, her mother was being trained as a ballerina, but she began to display psychic powers. It wasn't much, so they went back to ballet. Obviously, Irena doesn't do that anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke flew Airwolf with caution. Marella was sitting at the engineering console.

Hawke grunted when Marella said something to him.

"Hawke!" she shouted.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Airwolf's systems are going to need updated."

"Oh." Hawke kept flying the technologically advanced helicopter, keeping low to avoid detection. "What is it that Archangel's hiding about that girl?" he asked.

"He isn't hiding anything."

"You're lying. What is he hiding?"

"He _isn't_ hiding anything."

"Marella, I'm not stupid, I know you're lying."

"I am not lying Hawke."

"Then what is it you haven't told me about her?"

"She's important to Michael."

"There you go again, calling him Michael."

"I _do_ have a life aside from work, Hawke."

"So, what is it you two haven't told me about her?"

"There's nothing being hidden!"

"Fine, when we find her, I'll ask her."

"Don't talk to her!"

"You don't want her scared, but you don't want me to talk to her? What are you afraid she'll say? That you're having an affair with Michael?"

"Hawke, stop it! You'll know everything you want to know when the mission's over."

"So you _are_ hiding something?"

"I never said I was hiding anything."

"You just keep saying that."

The next few moments passed in silence.

"Hawke, we're almost to the complex Willa's being held in."

Willa Coldsmith Briggs sat up on the bed that she was lying in. She was holding a stiletto shoe in one hand, ready to use it in case she needed it. She was still wearing the other one. Realizing this, she took off the shoe and flung it across the room just as the door started to open.

A man came into the room. He looked down at the shoe that had just missed him. He picked it up. "I would throw this ugly thing too," he said.

Stringfellow Hawke. She remembered him. She remained cautious though, just in case it was a trick. Sometimes her powers were wrong.

A guard walked into the room, presumably to take her to a laboratory. Hawke shot him dead before anything else could happen..

"Time to get out," he told her. Then, Willa was sure. She got up and rushed over.. Hawke shoved the other shoe into her hand.

"Weapons."

"I know. My mother told me to use them."

A woman with a gun came in just then. She was the one who had told Willa to use the shoes as weapons first. It was then that she learned who the woman really was. Irena nodded at Hawke.


	3. Chapter 3

Marella waited impatiently. She was about to get out and go after him when she saw Hawke coming with Willa and Irena. Marella sat back and sighed. Then she noticed that Willa's foot had been bandaged.

When Hawke had her inside, the young woman looked back at Marella. "Marella, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Marella said, trying to hug her.

Willa shrugged her off.

"Sit down." String told the girl. "And put those straps on, Archangel will probably kill me if something happens to you in here."

"Archangel?" She was confused.

"Hawke, you weren't supposed to say anything to her about that!" Marella intoned.

"Then don't keep things from me. And it was useless not to tell her anything. She already knew certain things."

"Who's Archangel?" the girl asked.

"Willa, Archangel is your father," Marella said. "Your father and I are both government agents. That's why our boss has an interest in your powers."

Willa turned away from Marella, starting to cry. "I should have known that that was why my mother has been in Russia."

"So, that's what you wouldn't tell me?" String started. "She's Micheal's kid?"

"Willa, I'm sorry. It was better for you not to know." Marella tried to tell her.

"Better? How can it have been better? I don't think you know what's good for me anymore, either of you."

"Willa, we care about you."

"He never told me that my mother is Russian. Why didn't either of you tell me?"

"You were going to find out when the time was right. It was your father's way of protecting you."

"It wasn't right. I had to find out when I met her. I'm not sure who I am anymore."

"Oh, Willa, you're the same person you've always been."

"Put the straps on." Hawke instructed again.

Willa completely ignored him. "You know what my powers are like. I sensed it when I met her."

"Just like how you probably sensed that Hawke wouldn't hurt you." Marella stated.

"His name is Stringfellow." Willa snarled.

"Willa, be nice."

Hawke got frustrated with the fact that Willa wasn't listening and strapped her in.

She slapped his hands. "Don't touch me."

"You weren't listening." Hawke said and started to pull Airwolf up.

Irena was tapping away at a device she had with her. "Hawke, the trigger mechanisms on my bombs broke. The bombs won't detonate."

Hawke didn't like hearing this.

"You need to hit their gas mains." Willa told him abruptly.

"That will work splendidly," Irena said. "It'll set off the bombs."

"Fine." He gave Marella brief instructions on the weapons.

He fired a hellfire at the building. The complex blew up. Hawke turned Airwolf around and hit the turbos.

Willa was silent most of the way back to the states. When she finally did speak, it was to Hawke.

"I remember you."

"From where?"

"You stopped Moffet from hurting me a few years ago."

"Yeah, I stopped him from hurting a lot of people."

"Are you sure he's dead now?"

"I blew him up, he has to be dead."

"We're almost to the spot your dad wanted me to take you to."

"I don't want to go."

"You have to. I'm not taking you to where I hide this baby."

When she got out of the helicopter, she slowly walked to Michael. He hugged her, but she hardly hugged him back.


End file.
